1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window covering, and more particularly to a vane assembly of a vertical window blind and a vane carrier of the vane assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGs. from FIG. 1 to FIG. 3 show a conventional vane assembly of a vertical window blind, including a vane carrier 2 and a vane 1 hung on the vane carrier 2. The vane 1 has an elliptical bore 1a and a concave side 1b. The vane carrier 2 is mounted on a head rail (not shown), it has a front wall 2a and a rear wall 2b, these two walls 2a, 2b are parallel and kept a distance therebetween. The vane carrier 2 further has a hook 2c on an inner side 2d of the rear wall 2b to engage the elliptical bore 1a of the vane 1.
There are some drawbacks in the conventional vane assembly, including:    1. The hook 2c has a flat slot bottom 2e to contact an edge of the elliptical bore la of the vane 1. The sharp corners of the slot bottom 2e may damage the vane 1 when the vane 1 swings, usually caused by wind.    2. The vane 1 will slide by wind or other external force because the slot bottom 2e is flat and horizontal.    3. As shown in FIG. 3, the inner side 2d of the rear wall 2b is flat also that only the sharp corners of the rear wall 2b contact the concave side 1b of the vane 1. It will damage the vane 1 as well while the vane 1 swings or slides.